


Taking Over The World (One Kiss At A Time)

by Glaisne



Series: Polysiders Hours [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Polysiders, important, its polysiders hours once more, the original characters are just for outsider perspective, they're not like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaisne/pseuds/Glaisne
Summary: Now that Taylor’s identity is public, the polysiders should really try not to reveal their own identities by flirting with her outside of costume (they should, but of course that means they absolutely don’t).
Relationships: Taylor Hebert / Alec / Lisa Wilbourn / Brian Laborn / Rachel Lindt
Series: Polysiders Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Taking Over The World (One Kiss At A Time)

There was nothing worse than seeing classmates outside of school. The forced smile. The quickly averted eye contact. The half nod. It was the bonesaw torture of social interactions. Especially for someone like Julia, who had been just well known enough at Winslow that people would recognize her, but not popular enough that they actually liked her.

She didn’t think she was unlikable. At least, she didn’t like to think that. It was more that she was the type to be a back-up, ‘all my other friends are busy tonight’ friend. Which wasn’t bad. It used to make her a bit insecure, but these days what social status she’d had at a school that was now permanently closed didn't really matter to her. There were other priorities. Survival, for one.

So that was why, when she saw long black curls on the bus, her first thought was ‘shit, I know that girl from fourth period.’ 

Her second thought was ‘holy fucking shit, that’s Taylor Hebert, Skitter, Warlord of The Bay.’

Everyone in Brockton knew who Skitter was. Fuck, everyone in America knew who Skitter was. She was one of the most notorious villains in North America, someone who could make spiders eat you from the inside out, someone who should absolutely not be fucked with. Everyone knew her face after the Arcadia incident had been broadcast on live TV. 

So who had failed to give the memo to the blonde haired girl who had her arm linked through Taylor’s?

“You wouldn’t run into this problem if you just stopped reading mystery books, Lisa” Julia heard Taylor say as the two girls slid into the seat in front of her. 

“But you read mystery books! And talking about them with you is the best part,” the girl–Lisa–complained. 

There was something oddly familiar about Lisa. Something about the angle of her smile, and the long white scar that elongated one side of it. 

Taylor groaned. “Talking about them with you is the worst part. You always tell me the ending!”

“If you suffer, I suffer. Besides,” Lisa leaned over, pressing a kiss to Taylor’s cheek. Taylor flushed. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

Taylor exhaled a startled laugh. “I’m cute when I’m mad? You sure about that?”

“I have never been wrong in my life. It’s impossible.” Lisa played with the scar at the side of her mouth. 

“…I cut out people’s eyes when I’m mad.”

“And it makes a girl swoon.”

Lisa took Taylor’s hand as they both stood, weaving through the crowded bus at their stop. Lisa’s smile was sharper than any Julia had ever seen before. Before she stepped off the bus, Julia heard her murmur a quick “he’s cheating on you,” to the driver, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she swung her and Taylor’s hands together on the sidewalk.

It took a moment for Julia to fully realize the shift the bus had taken. How eyes followed the girls down the street, and how the bus driver had gone white as milk.

“Was that–?”

Julia cut herself off before she could say it. Obvious as it was, she did not want to cross two warlords in one day.


End file.
